


Tales from Canadia

by CrafterB



Category: Pointcrow - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Smallant1 - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Superpowers, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrafterB/pseuds/CrafterB
Summary: Canadia is a fantasy land with powers and monsters. It isn’t the same as the world we know. This follows Tanner, the main character, and his blossoming relationship with Eric.
Relationships: Smallant1/Pointcrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Story's Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate reality in case you can’t tell. Yes I thought of all this, no I wasn’t on anything, yes it is weird.
> 
> The character's personality's don't represent the real people.

The land of Canadia, is a magical one, filled with tragedy, love, and everything in between. Our story follows a man named Tanner, who is renowned in his village. He works day in and day out perfecting his skills, hoping one day to hold the record as the greatest hero of Canadia. Little does he know, his wish will one day come true.

“Whew boy. It sure is tiring after weapon training, but these skills will pay off!”, Tanner spoke out loud.

Another person walks over, and calls to Tanner, “Hey, that’s enough training! The village is gathering, a stranger wandered in!”

“Ok Mac, I’ll be right over!”, Tanner said as he rushed to see them.

Tanner ran over, and saw that the outsider was a man with a shorter stature than himself, wore glasses like he did, and held a mysterious presence. He wanted to find out more about this stranger, so he had decided to try and get closer.

“Welcome to our village, I’m the best around here, my name’s Tanner. What’s yours?”

As the outsider looked to Tanner, they said with a smile as if they found something they’ve lost. “My name is Eric.”

Confused by this smile, as most would be, Tanner stares questioningly at Eric. The village then leads Eric over to a place to rest.

"I get how you feel Tanner, that outsider seems like nothing but trouble. We should steer clear until they leave.", Mac explained.

"Maybe you're right… Maybe."

Eric sits at a table, taking the gifts the villagers offered. Tanner then walks in to see what he's up to. Eric notices his arrival and gives a kind smile.

Eric goes to say something to Tanner, but before they can get a word out, a villager bursts inside saying, "The dire wolves are back!"

Tanner immediately reacts, rushing over to this commotion. Mac and other villagers are already fending off the dire wolves

Tanner grabs one of the villages nearby swords to join the fight, as Mac switches places with him after he took one down. Rushing in with his sword, Tanner is about to take a swing, until he hears “Thrower!”, yelled out loud.

A blast of flames is shot between the dire wolves and the villagers, as they look to see that it was Eric who did this. Tanner looks back in a daze, as the dire wolves run back into the wild. The entire village then runs to congratulate and praise Eric for his deeds. All of them, but Tanner, who looked in an eager curiosity. The villagers all decided to then hold a party for Eric.

During the party, Tanner asks to have a word with Eric, in private. “What was that, that fire that you created!”

Eric tries to explain as best he can, “Well, it’s called a Woo-”, but a loud crash is heard, as everything happens in an instance.

A person came crashing in from the skies, leaving a crater. Eric goes to fight them, after trying to throw Tanner to safety. As he gets flung away from the village, he sees flashes of light, and hears thundering booms. He’s struck with so much confusion, he can’t put all the events together, before falling on the ground, knocking him out.

Tanner wakes up, by a river, with Eric. “I’m glad you woke up. There was some trouble back there, but you’re safe now.”

Tanner looks up, confused, and then angry. “Safe? Safe?! What happened to everyone back there, did you leave them all to die! And who was that that attacked? Did you lead them to the village!”

“I’m not sure I can tell you, at least not yet, but-”, Eric tries to say before being cut off as he pushes Tanner to the side, with them both barely missing an attack which cuts through the trees on the other side of the river.

A hooded figure quietly paces over, with no weapons in hand. “I’ve found you both, it looks like I can end this quickly”

Eric stands up, and is readying to prepare himself to fight. Tanner looks at this, and thinks about all the training he’s done, and how they’ve out done anything he’s been able to do thus far. For a moment he feels defeated, until the thought of all the people hurt in his village, as a wave of rage flows over him.

Tanner goes in to attack the enemy, empty handed. Before he can strike, they grab him and throw him to the ground. They plant their foot on Tanner, as Eric looks at how the situation has deteriorated.

“Let him go! Don’t even think about it!”, Eric tries to bluff, knowing he can’t do anything in the situation.

Still angry, Tanner looks to the hooded figure, but can only struggle. As his emotions of defeat, anger, and confusion go through his mind, he feels a sudden clarity. He thinks to himself a name. As it comes to him, he shouts as loud as he can, “Runner!”

He juts his fist out in full force, but without even noticing his arm moving, he had already punched. The hooded figure steps back, and off of Tanner, surprised by the hit they just took. Eric and Tanner don’t know what just happened either, as the hooded figure decides to retreat in the moment.

While confused, the two can still see that the hooded figure left, so they were safe. Eric goes over to comfort Tanner, as the most unexpected events seem to have just unfolded.


	2. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo of Tanner and Eric are on their way to the current goal, as well as have a moment together.  
> There's not just dialogue, but a harsh conflict as well in this moment of the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is cliche enough.

Tanner pushes off Eric, holding him by the shoulders, and looks him in the eyes. The look of joy in Eric's eyes, from knowing Tanner's safety, fades away. He realizes he has a lot to explain.

"Eric, I need answers. What was that thing I did, who was that person we fought, and just who are you?"

Eric thinks to himself for a moment, looking for the right answers. "What you did is called a Woopy. It's a special power that people can develop. I don't know why, but it seems you have a gift of extreme speed. Mine allows me to create fire, and control it. As for that person… I'm not sure."

"So…", Tanner looks at Eric, awaiting a response. "Tell me, who are you!"

"I can't say. Not yet at least."

Tanner gets up in a fit, paces about, and realizes the situation."We need to go back, back to the village."

"No! You can't do that! They know we're here now."

"They? We? I thought that you didn't know who 'they' were? And why am I important to them, huh?!"

"I told you, Tanner. I didn't know that person, but there is a group that wants us, a dangerous group. I can't tell you all the details yet."

"... Fine. Forget it. If you really want the blood of those people on your hands by keeping me here, so be it."

"They are fine. The people of your village ran away. We were the only targets in the attack, the worse they got were minor injuries, I'm sure."

In shock, Tanner thinks about what he just heard, and considers his options. "Well then, where did you want me to go?"

Eric points towards the South. "That way. I'm sure a bulk of the enemy forces are North. This is also where we need to go for you to harness your Woopy."

Without knowing what it truly meant, Tanner was starting to get used to this uncertainty, as things have already gotten so wild in just a day. He followed Eric down South. They journeyed for a few days, until certain events had occurred.

The two were getting ready to sleep, under the stars, until Tanner decided to start a conversation. "Eric, can you tell me about what you've done… Before all of this?"

"Not a lot. I can give you a little of the story. I work for a group that tries to combat the people that the one who attacked your village works for. I had a partner before as well."

"Really? What was their name?", Tanner quietly, and patiently asked.

"I can't tell you… But I can say that they were a great person. They had a personality that never wavered, power that never faltered. They also fought ferociously, as well as beautifully…"

"They… Sound like quite the guy."

"They were…", Eric whispered up into the night sky. He then looked back at Tanner, with tears running from his eyes, and the same smile from when they first met.

The next day, after the two fell asleep, Tanner woke up. Eric was still sleeping, and Tanner was feeling hungry. They’ve been hunting for their food while traveling, so Tanner decided to hunt for their meal himself. Many animals roam across the land they’ve trekked so far, so Tanner decided to stalk a rabbit that caught his eye.

As he follows it, the rabbit jaunts around, until it hops past a corner. Before Tanner can even chase it, it runs back in the opposite direction, and he darts after it, but not before seeing something in the corner of his eye. A large, strong, and grizzly ogre.

It tries to attack him while he’s off guard, but Tanner’s able to evade before then. His heart is racing, fighting such a strong creature that he’s never encountered before. He’s racking his brain trying to think of a way to beat it, not yet knowing how to use his Runner ability.

He bobs and weaves all the hits the ogre tries to throw, hiding behind the scenery to catch his breath. He hides behind a rock, trying to think, “How! Just how do I beat this thing!”, right before the rock gets lifted, and the ogre stands over him. Although, rather than fear, Tanner is ecstatic, having just come to a realization.

He dashes past the ogre, to a nearby tree. The ogre throws the rock aside, and chases after him. Before the ogre swings, Tanner waits for the last possible moment to dodge behind the tree, making the ogre hit it, as well as put a large gash in it’s trunk. He tries to push down the nearly broken tree, but he can’t put out enough strength to make it fall. The then ogre begins to slowly walk around, to end this.

Tanner repeatedly charges the trunk with full force, barely shaking it. Once the ogre stands by him, he decides to give a last ditch effort. He tries to knock off part of the trunk that’s still left, himself. In this moment, he noticed once again, that his arm moved faster than he could notice. The ogre was only able to see that something moved, and looked to see that part of what remained of the trunk was destroyed. They both then looked up to the sound of leaves rustling, as before either knew, the tree landed on the ogre, and Tanner started to feel the pain in his hand.

With a monster defeated, Tanner decided to take a break. He looked around at the scenery to relax, tired after that fight. Slowly he realized that the noise he made attracted a pack of dire wolves as well.


	3. A Fierce Foe and a Familiar Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner and Eric run into another person with a Woopy. How will this battle go, and has Eric been holding back?

As the dire wolves circle Tanner, he catches Eric running over, out of the corner of his eye.

"Thrower!", Eric shouts, erupting in a rage at the beasts, as fire brushes over the pack.

The wolves run away, and Eric looks over at Tanner, and rushes to him. He holds him tightly, trying to comfort him once again. Eric's eyes start to form tears once again, but he's relieved to see that Tanner is fine.

"I almost lost you. I'm glad you're ok, I don't know what I would have done..."

Tanner thinks to himself, and finally decides to ask something he's been thinking about this whole time. "Why, Eric? Why do you care about me so much?"

Eric pulls back, with a slightly worried expression. "Oh, well... There's no reason, it's just that you're a good friend by now, aren't you?"

"I just don't g-", Tanner tries to say, until he gets suddenly interrupted.

"Well, it sure seems that way, with you two together. Real buddy buddy. Sadly, it's not lasting long!" A man with glasses, a full head of hair, and a beard walks out from the forest.

Eric jumps up at the sight of him, and gets ready to fight. "This one is troublesome Tanner. He's known as 'Silver' for his ability."

"How knowledgeable!", Silver says, throwing a knife at Tanner.

Tanner's able to side step in the nick of time, but Silver waves his hand in a returning motion. Tanner looks back and sees the knife quickly flip back. He moves out of the way, but gets grazed in the arm by the knife. He holds the cut for a second, and looks back to Silver, then Eric.

"That's his power, Quick Silver! He can control metallic objects around him. I don't know his limits, but he can be quite crafty."

"You really know your stuff. What you probably also knew, is that I'm here to end you both!", Silver proudly announced, before approaching.

Tanner and Eric jump back, and Silver pulls out another knife. He throws one at each of them, with Tanner desperately dodging the blade, and Eric using his flames to try and deflect the attacks away. The two can hardly deal with this onslaught, and Eric is worrying about if Tanner can hold out before slowing down. He has a moment of hesitation, but decides to go through with what he's thinking.

Eric shouts out loud, "Doodle!", and a chubby crow manifests by him, swooping over to Tanner to push him out of the way.

"Oh, so you know how to use your full Woopy, huh? Let's see just how well you deal with this then!"

Silver jumps up into the trees, and orchestrates his knives to attack Eric. He dodges and deflects them, along with Doodle's help in keeping them away. Eventually, he finds an opening to push the blades away, and brings Doodle towards him.

He holds Doodle, surrounds him in flames, and looks towards Silver's blades.

Before throwing him, Eric yells, "Doodle Phoenix!", and Doodle erupts in flames. He leaves a blazing trail on his way, and the flames burn so hot that they turn blue.

Doodle impacts, leaving a puff of smoke. Once it settles, both sides see that the blades have melted. Doodle fades away, and Silver looks at the puddle, with a humiliated expression. He desperately tries to use his power on what remained, but to no avail.

"It looks like my guess was right about your Woopy, Silver."

"Oh yeah, what do you know about my Woopy that I don't?!"

"You don't control metal, you have magnetism. I didn't know until I summoned Doodle. He could actually feel that there was some magnetism that was bothering him. I took that chance when I melted your knives, since molten iron isn't magnetic."

Silver looks down in frustration. He considers his options, and decides to retreat. Eric sits down, tired after such a draining battle. Tanner also lays down, tired from his last battle, and evading during the encounter with Silver. Tanner turns his head to Eric, with some more questions on his mind.

"So. What was that you did? Something about a full Woopy?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you shouldn't learn about it just yet. Doodle is the second part of my ability. He's a great help, but he works better as a surprise. You can learn more once we reach where we're supposed to be."

As the two lay in exhaustion. They hear something walking over, but before they can look, they hear a voice, one familiar to Tanner.

"Tanner? Is that you?!"

The two look over, and Tanner immediately recognizes them. It's Mac.


	4. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally meets up, and get to learn about what's going on. Even the secrets of Woopys are being unveiled.

Once Mac meets with the duo, he's shocked, nearly shaking at this surprise. He looks to Tanner with a worried expression, and glances at Eric with a face mixed with anger and fear. He turns to him, and readies his stance.

"You! What do you want with Tanner? Why did you kidnap him?!"

"Mac! Calm down.", Tanner exclaimed in an effort to reassure Mac. "He didn't kidnap me. We ran from the attacker in the village, and Eric told me that there's somewhere I need to be."

Mac turns to Tanner, questioning what he just heard. "And you believe that?! He has powers that we don't understand, and he led that person to the village!"

"That's true. They wouldn't have come if it wasn't for me. For that I apologize.", Eric says, while giving a sincere expression.

Mac looks back to Tanner, and Tanner tries to explain. "I don't fully understand his powers, but I want to. Since I've been gone, I found out that I have a power as well."

Mac has a moment of shock, and calm, finally leading to a sort of acceptance. "Look. I don't trust him. I came here to find you. If this is really what needs to be done, I'm coming with you. I will make sure that he doesn't try anything."

Eric smiles, seeing that Mac has listened, at least somewhat. He then gathers the both of them to explain things. "As I've told Tanner, we're going to train him in his Woopy, his unique ability. We're close to the destination, and the master will be waiting there for us. Also, Tanner, about the person who just attacked. He was working with the people that the one who attack your village was with. His goal was to stop us, but he was just scouting. There's people stronger than him in the enemy group, but they should be north still. We need to hurry to our destination, before they start to spread out."

With that, the trio set out. Mac stayed close to Tanner on the way, skeptical of Eric, but grew to trust him enough to be by him. By the end of a day's travel, they set up camp once again, and Mac wanted to give something to Tanner.

"I don't know how you've fought until now, but here, take this. I know it's your weapon of choice, and I was able to salvage it." Mac hands a sheathed broadsword to Tanner, and looks at him with a smirk that tells him, "He's got this."

In the morning, the group packs up, uninterrupted. Within a few hours, the group traveled into even thicker woods, until they reached a clearing. This clearing was the base of a small mountain, that couldn't be seen from inside the forest. The group all look up, and see a structure that lays on the middle section of the mountain. Eric leads the way on a trail up, so that they could get to this building.

Once the group reaches their destination, Eric opens the doors, and leads the two inside.

From inside, they see a man, sitting at a desk, preparing various things. He looks up to see them all, and Eric introduces them. "It's good to see you again, Master Lloyd. This is Tanner, and his friend, Mac. They both come from a village that the enemy had attacked. Tanner is the one we were looking for, he has a Woopy!"

Lloyd stands up, and looks happily at them all. "That's good. Then this means you must need training on your Woopy! I can help."

Mac comes forward as well, and says, "I'd like to learn about this as well. I know I'm new to this, but a Woopy seems like a great weapon to have, so I'm sure you want more people to help?"

Lloyd stands there, thinking to himself on the best way to say this. "I'm sorry, but the first lesson about Woopys is that not everyone has them. We don't know why, or how, but we do know what they're capable of. I appreciate your enthusiasm, so the least I can do is give you basic information. This goes for you as well Tanner. The enemy group are people that go by the name 'Metro'. Their forces don't just consist of Woopy holders, but monsters as well. We aren't sure of the identity of their leader, but we do know they're pure evil. Now then, if you follow me Tanner, I can show you about your Woopy."

The two walk into another room. Eric smiles at Mac, and says he has things he can attend to in the mean time. With an unsatisfied feeling, Mac decides to follow behind Lloyd and Tanner, to listen to his lessons.

"So, Master Lloyd, can you tell me what exactly a Woopy is?"

"To put it simply, a Woopy is something that is unique for each person. Not even a single one is the same, and how they generate their powers is unexplainable. Let's start first with the forms of a Woopy. There is your base power. This is the ability you first learn how to use. Then there's maximizing the capabilities of that power, to extents that you may not have believed possible. Third is your full Woopy. I'm not sure if you've seen it in action, but Eric has one called Doodle. It's completely different from his normal Woopy, but is unique to him still. Lastly, there's your synergy. What is possible through use of your Woopy, and full Woopy."

Tanner takes a while to process all of this, spacing out for a bit. "I think it would be easier to understand if you showed me."

Lloyd nods with a grin, and points in the air. An image appears where he points, but it's only two dimensional. "That's my Woopy, 'Graphic'. It lets me change the way things look, even the air when I point at it." He then puts his hand on Tanner's shoulder.

Tanner feels like a weight was lifted from him in that moment, and looks at himself in amazement.

"That's my full Woopy, 'Banker'. You just gave me a 'deposit' of something ailing you. In this case it was fatigue."

Tanner then feels a sudden wave of tiredness, as his fatigue comes back.

"It only allows me to take deposits for such a long amount of time. Also, while I take an ailment, the 'interest' for it grows, for when it comes back."

Tanner looks in awe at the powers presented to him. He's beginning to grasp the capabilities of a Woopy, and this makes him a lot more eager. Mac also looks on at this, and thinks about the wondrous things he just witnessed. He also feels a small sense of defeat, thinking of if he would ever have one of these abilities.


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner starts to train his abilities, and Mac trains himself as well. Another stranger also joins the mix. Find out who.

Tanner starts his training with Lloyd, and being taught with an unorthodox method, after Tanner explained his Woopy.

"Ah, I see. Speed Woopys are something I'm familiar with. To put into word, of how this will go, you need to get used to a state of increased speed, and be given a challenge of surpassing an obstacle of slowness."

Tanner feels that he suddenly feels incredibly light, making him faster as well. He looks to Lloyd in awe.

"I just took away half of your weight with Banker. We'll practice for an hour, and then I'll return your weight, doubled with interest."

Tanner readies himself, and says, "I'm ready for anything!"

The two practice, bare handed, with Lloyd easily keeping up with Tanner's speed, due to him having much more experience with his power and combat. Meanwhile, Eric begins to return from the work he went to do, but is confronted by Mac.

Mac looks at him, and Eric can tell he has a favor to ask. "I know I said that I didn't trust you before, I'm sorry. I want you to help me train!"

Eric's surprised, but gives a delightful smile. "I guess you really want to unlock a Woopy, but you jus-"

"I don't care if I get one! It won't matter if I have one if I'm strong enough to fight without one. So, help me train to fight people that have them!"

Eric is surprised again, and smirks, not expecting this kind of resolve. "You're on then!"

The two of them start to spar as well, bare handed as well. Mac can handle himself well enough, as he had preferred hand to hand combat back at the village. They eventually move onto Eric using Thrower, as Mac had mostly spent the time evading. His goal was to land a hit while dodging, but Eric hadn't been trying to seriously attack him. Even then, this still took a long time, until Mac had managed to graze him, and Eric called it a day, seeing as it was exhausting for Mac.

Back with Tanner and Lloyd, Tanner's not made incredible progress, but his lack of weight has made it so he hasn't gotten tired yet. Lloyd then steps back, and Tanner nearly falls to the ground, with a crushing weight on him.

"An hour has passed now. Get back up now, you're going to practice like this to."

Tanner looks up with a dumbfounded look. He then shakes his head, pushes himself up, and gets ready to continue. "Alright, let's go!"

Tanner struggles clumsily with his movement, as Lloyd doesn't go easy on him. The hardest part for him is adjusting between the extreme speeds. Mac on the other hand is being shown his way around by Eric. He takes him to one of the most important rooms, being where they keep many messenger hawks, and letters from people across Canadia.

"As you can guess, Mac, we get a lot of requests here. With our Woopys, we can do great things around the land. In return we may get tips on what Metro is up to, and we can stop whatever they're doing."

"Wow, you guys really do a lot. Are there more members here then?", Mac asks.

Then, at that moment, someone comes into the building, and yells, "Is anyone here?! Master Lloyd?"

Eric goes out to check, and Mac follows. Once Eric sees them, he knows exactly who it is. "Lycel! Welcome back. I heard you had a fun mission."

"Oh, hey Eric! It was. Where's Master Lloyd, and who's that behind you?"

Mac comes forward to explain himself, "My name's Mac. I don't have a Woopy, but I just started training to help you guys."

Lycel smiles, and says, "You have determination. But Eric, didn't you have a mission to ge-"

"Don't worry about it. We have another new recruit, his name is Tanner, and his Woopy is called Runner."

"Oh, I think I get it now."

Tanner and Lloyd walk out of the room they were training in, and Lycel sees them, and starts walking over. Lloyd's shocked to see that she's going straight towards them, and Tanner's startled.

"So, you're the new recruit, huh? I want to see what you can do. Come on, we're going to the training room."

"Wait, what, who are you? Wh-"

Before he can finish his sentence, he gets dragged away, and everyone follows. They get into the room, and Lycel gets ready to fight.

"I want to know if you live up to what you should!"

"Wait, I don't know who you are, I'm tired, and what do you mean?!"

"My name's Lycel, and I'm part of this group as well. Don't worry about being tired, I just came back from a mission myself", Lycel explains, before charging in to fight.

Tanner dodges the first attack, as Lycel throws a punch. Tanner tries to fight back, but Lycel's also good enough at dodging to slip by.

Before the next attack, Lycel shouts, "Ralia", as she jumps up, and runs on the ceiling. She looks down and says, "You have to be ready for any ability you see, even for reversed gravity!" Lycel jumps back down, setting her gravity back to normal, and reversing Tanner's as he gets thrown to the ceiling. He becomes disoriented with the change in gravity, getting up, and seeing Lycel look back up to him.

Lycel changes his gravity again, and he falls to the ground, but rebounds this time, as Lycel falls back up to the ceiling. With Tanner being unable to even get to Lycel, he struggles to fight her in this situation. To desperately fight back, Tanner keeps yelling out the name of his Woopy, while trying to get a punch in.

"Runner! Runner! Runner!"

It doesn't work, and Lycel continues to throw him around like a rag doll. When he finally gets thrown the last time, he realizes something about Woopys. He finds out it isn't like pressing a button, but like flexing a muscle, and Woopys can act differently depending on how you activate it. He feels this, and tries to focus this thought in his legs, and jump out towards Lycel.

Tanner looks down from the ceiling, and says, "Runner!" as he springs down. He gets a clean hit on Lycel, which doesn't nearly add up to the damage he's took, but Lycel looks and tells Tanner, "Good job. You're a great fighter."

Tanner smiles, and lays on the ground, exhausted.


	6. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner's finished the start of his training, but has much more to learn. Not to mention him getting to go on his first mission.

The group all continue their training over the course of some days, and with Lycel there, Tanner has another person to practice his Woopy with. He isn't able to progress his power to it's full extent, but he becomes able to use it on command, as easily as everyone else. Lloyd sees this as a sign to change things up.

"You've mastered the basics Tanner. You should switch up your training now. You'll train with everyone else using their Woopys, as well as getting into actual combat!"

"Wait, Master Lloyd, you don't mean... Actually going up against Metro, do you?"

"Not just them. Monsters roam these lands as you know, and someone has to stop them. You will also fight Metro, I'm sure, but more than just them."

Tanner feels unprepared for this, but his excitement is even stronger. Eric walks over to congratulate him, but Lycel runs in with different news.

"Everyone, we have an urgent request! There's been reports of homes in villages getting destroyed by someone, like if they were crackers. Who should we send, and how many?"

Lloyd ponders on this thought, thinking about the rationality behind things. He knows he has to stay, and that Tanner needs experience, but it's a dangerous first job.

Eric steps forward and says, "Master Lloyd, if I may. You should send Tanner and Lycel. I know he can handle himself well enough, and Lycel can use her full Woopy in case. I should stay here to train Mac, and so that both of us can guard this place." He then looks over to Tanner, with a big smile, and waves him off by telling him "Good luck!"

Lycel and Tanner are off on their way, talking during their small journey. They get at least a little acquainted with small talk, at least more than they had back at the base. The trip to the village they suspect will be the next target isn't very long, less than a day. The people are glad to see them once they arrive, as they've heard the rumors of attacks in the area. The two decide to stay the night to make sure things will be alright. They have a pleasant stay, until they get waken up in the morning by sounds of crumbling and crunching.

They both jump out to see what's happening, and they see a familiar face, as well as a new one.

"Silver, it's you!", Tanner shouts, before looking to the person by him as well. A woman with straight dark hair. He doesn't recognize her at all, but she and Lycel recognize each other.

"Careful Tanner, that's Abby. Unlike Silver, she can use her full Woopy. She's a threat at close or ranged combat."

"How thoughtful of you to remember me, Lycel... Silver here told me that he was defeated by some people around this area, so I just had to check it out. You though, Tanner? What are you doing with those people? What have they done for you that makes you side with them, when you can come over and join us?"

Tanner's shocked to hear that someone from Metro is asking him to join, but his mind is set. "I wouldn't join you guys! I know that our side is the one that's in the right. You've attacked innocent people, and I've seen people like Eric who are truly good!"

"Well, let's see if we can't change your mind.", Abby speaks casually, before dashing over to Tanner.

Lycel tries to get to her, but is pushed back by one of Silver's attacks. She thinks to herself, "No! This match up won't be any good. Now that Tanner can control his speed, he would be able to take Silver, but Ralia won't have any affect with his blades."

Tanner dodges Abby's first attack, and goes to pull out his sword. Abby fires an attack, yelling "Bagel Blast!", as bagels firing like projectiles come right at him. He's able to use Runner to barely cut through them, with their speed and density packing a punch.

Abby jumps towards him yet again, and this time Tanner tries to counter with his sword. As he tries to land his attack, Abby punches directly at his sword, and yells, "Kit Crush!". The second he makes contact, his sword gets punched through, like a cookie.

"Surprised? This one is my full Woopy, Kit Crush. You may have cut through my bagels with your sword, but I can crush any object with my fists!"

With his sword now unusable, Tanner has to rely on extremely close combat. Before he can even get close, he's swarmed by bagels, doing his best to deflect them with Runner, at the exact right moments.

As Lycel fights Silver, she tries to think of ways to beat him, as he's using his ranged knives, which wouldn't be affected by gravity. Lycel dodges around, while throwing various things she can find.

"Ha! You really think pebbles can move me? I'm a boulder compared to these attacks!", Silver says, deflecting the attacks with his knives.

Lycel, stays on the offensive with her strategy, and smirks. "If you think that's all I can think of, you're dead wrong."

Lycel throws another set of rocks, but this time, the knives don't hit them away. They partially cut through instead, and get stuck. Lycel then runs up to grab the blades while their edges are covered up, and yells, "Comfy!", as they turn soft and plushy.

"Wh-what?! You planned that? It doesn't matter anyways!"

"That's not all I planned.", Lycel slyly mentions, pointing up.

Silver sees all of the things that he's hit away so far floating above him, as they begin to fall. He gets pelted repeatedly with falling debris, but doesn't take much damage. However, he looks to see that Lycel's gone, and looks back up to see her falling straight towards him, right before she knocks him out.

While Tanner dodges Abby’s onslaught, he has an idea. With him being able to redirect the attacks away thanks to his Woopy, he thinks of a way to retaliate. He takes the risk of trying something he hasn’t done before, by focusing his power in his arms and legs. When the next bagel comes at him, he gently guides it with his hands, while using his legs to keep up with the momentum, and turn around with the bagel.

Abby’s caught off guard by an attack coming towards her, and the bagel lands a hit, stunning her for a moment. Tanner can’t take advantage of this, being tired from all that he’s been enduring, but suddenly Lycel runs in. As Abby recovers, she barely gets grazed with Lycel’s attack, and jumps back.

“Give it up Abby. There’s two of us, and my full Woopy can easily deal with your’s!”

Abby looks up, and starts to laugh. “This time, you win. You though, Tanner, you don’t know how much they’re hiding from you. Some day, you will…”, she speaks, ominously, before punching the ground and leaving a cloud of dust.

Lycel goes over to check, and finds that Silver is gone as well. Tanner just stands there, staring off, after what he just heard. He looks at Lycel, as she’s checking the scene, and thinks to himself, “What they’re hiding from me? Does that mean that they’re the bad guys? Should I even believe what Abby said? Why isn’t Lycel saying anything?”

“Come on Tanner!”, Lycel calls over. “Our job’s done, let’s get back. Someone else just might be waiting for us this time.”

Yet again, reluctantly following someone, Tanner goes with Lycel, contemplating what everything means.


	7. The Sides of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the heroes are resting after their mission, Metro still works on their plans. What could they have in mind?

After their retreat, Abby and Silver went back to the Metro headquarters. Silver was far more unsatisfied with the results than Abby.

"I can't believe it, again! Someone with a full Woopy is the one who stops me! Everyone seems to have their's but me! The only other person I can think of is that one guy, and his power is far stronger!"

"Calm down Silver. You'll find out what it is eventually.", Abby tries to tell Silver.

Ignoring what Abby said, Silver storms to another level of the base, as someone else comes in.

"What's Silver mad about?"

"Nothing really, Arvin. He's just angry about losing again."

"Well, anyways, we have new orders. The boss said there's a new monster he wants captured, and Silver can sit this one out. He also wants the one guy to stay in reserve.", Arvin explains.

"Ok then, let's head out!"

The two head out, taking an whole day of travel. They go, well equipped, with ways to capture the monster they're after. Once the day passes, they reach their destination, a dungeon of sorts, one with some weak monsters. The one they're in search of however, is a particular kind.

"This dungeon's to dark to see in. Arvin, can you do something about it?"

Arvin agrees to do so, using their Woopy. "Scribble!", he yells out loud, as choices appear before them, that Abby, or anyone, isn't able to see. "I'm not going to spend much time drawing this one, so it won't be a very bright light.", Arvin says, pulling up a torch that seems to have cartoonish dimensions and colors.

"That sure is an inconvenient Woopy, especially your full Woopy, since you can only make something after you're asked."

"Please, I can get by. It's not like it's my only power."

The two walk deeper into the dungeon, taking turns, and different paths, until they've reached a dead end.

"Our itinerary takes us this way, but it looks like the path collapsed here before. Would you mind, Abby?"

Abby steps up, and punches through the rubble with her Woopy, clearing the path easily. They then enter a part of the dungeon where more monsters reside, but they're to weak and afraid of the duo to come forward. That is, until they find what they're looking for. They see a large slime, sitting in the middle of the dungeon room.

Arvin looks over to Abby. "So, who should go first?"

"I'm not sure how much affect Bagel Blast would have on it, but your Woopy is kinda unreliable."

Arvin looks back to the slime, and says, "Let's give it a shot. Discord!"

At that moment, the torch that Abby was holding explodes, knocking the two down, and scaring the slime. It tries to run away, by seeping into a nearby wall, but Abby goes over to get it. She punches the wall to pieces, and the slime is left with nowhere to hide. It attacks, and starts to try and wrap around Abby's arm. Arvin then takes the risk again, to use his power.

"Discord!", Arvin shouts, as it echoes through the room, and stones in the ceiling start to crumble and fall.

Abby punches through the falling rock, making the slime get hit by them, leaving her unhurt. Arvin then grabs a jar they brought to contain the creature, quickly trying to stuff it in with Abby's help. Once the lid's closed, they call it a day, and start heading back, to give their accomplishment to the boss.

Back at the base, the hooded figure, the same one who attacked Tanner's village, is waiting for the two. He takes the jar off their hands to give to the boss. After receiving it, Silver also walks in to ask something.

"Sir, I've come to see you. I need more power.", Silver pleaded. "I'm sure with all that you know, you could forcibly unlock my full Woopy."

The boss, a man wearing a suit and a trilby, stands up. "Now, why should I do that."

"I've failed you before sir, but with more power, I could do better than anyone else around here, I'm sure!"

"... Very well. There will be no more failures from you after this.", he says before taking Silver to another room, to unlock his full Woopy.


	8. Powerful Findings

As Tanner and Lycel arrive back at their base, they see that everyone's in the main room again. Tanner also noticed someone he hasn't seen before.

"Oliver!" Lycel says, happily walking over.

"Lycel's back as well! A new recruit's also with her?", Oliver asks, looking over to Tanner.

Tanner walks up to greet Oliver. "Hi, I'm Tanner. I'm new here, and joined with Mac and Eric!"

Oliver takes kindly to him, as Mac, Eric, and Lloyd ask about how the mission went. After finding out the details, Lloyd seems the most worried to hear about how things went.

"Hmm. That's not good. We haven't gotten many new people since before you and Mac joined us. Now that they can find out our relative location, this could be troublesome. We can't just move ourselves though, there are more members who haven't returned. I'm implementing a new rule for now. Only two people at a time can go out on missions, and they must be in a pair."

Everyone agrees with this, knowing it would be the safest option. While Lycel and Tanner were away, Mac and Eric had continued their training, and Lloyd had occasionally assisted. Mac has developed reflexes faster than most place's best fighters, though he still isn't as powerful as a Woopy user of course. He has also learned the way that Woopys are used in combat thanks to Lloyd, and how he should deal with them. For the time being, he decides to start training with Oliver and Lycel as well, and Tanner starts a new training method with Lloyd.

Tanner tries to explain what he realized in his last battle, "Master Lloyd, I think I know how the potential of my Woopy can really be used. I was able to use Runner in my arms and legs, at the same time! If I could use it through my whole body, I could be faster than anyone!"

Lloyd smiles, and says, "Very smart. Your new training starts now. You must flawlessly dodge all of my attacks, using your Woopy now. Also, I'll try to kick things up." Lloyd smiles, and shouts, "Portrait!", as he activates both his Woopy, and full Woopy. Another Lloyd then appears next to him. "Using Graphic, I can make a look alike of someone, and then Banker allows me to take half of their strength for a time, and give it to their double. With this, you'll have to dodge two people at once."

The training for both Mac and Tanner was grueling. It went on for a week before something came up. During that time, Tanner could hear explosions from where Mac was training, but didn't find out what was happening. Tanner had also had his sword repaired, and figured out how to truly use Runner. He became able to use his extreme speed on his whole body at once, continuously. Though it made him tired, proportionate to how fast he was moving.

At the end of the week, Tanner was relaxing after training, outside, as the stars were out. Eric went out, to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Tanner. It's been a while since we've been able to just talk."

"Yeah... It has... There's something I want to ask actually."

"What's wrong?", Eric asks to know, with a worried look. 

"The enemy, Abby, said you've all been lying to me.", Tanner speaks, timidly. He looks up to Eric, and says, "I trust you. You aren't hiding anything, are you?"

Eric sits there, quiet for a moment. He looks the other way, and tells Tanner, "No... We haven't kept anything from you." Eric then stands up, and walks away.

The next morning, Tanner sees Mac running over to Lloyd, and then Lloyd calls him and Oliver over.

"You two, I have a job for you. This would have been good for Eric to do, but I know he wasn't feeling good today. It's simple enough for Tanner to take on, and Oliver would be the second best for the job. A group of ogres have been disturbing a village, and you need to stop those monsters before they cause any damage."

"Yes sir!", both Oliver and Tanner say, before heading out.

The two take their journey, and eventually reach the village they had been sent to help. They ask around for directions, and get pointed in the right way. With the task just being ogres, Tanner feels like he has a good opportunity to try his new power, as he already fought one before. Once they get to the mouth of a cave, where the ogres are supposed to be. They hear rustling around them, as the group of ogres walk out.

Oliver takes his stance, and tells Tanner to get back. Before he can, he hears louder footsteps coming from the cave. The two jump back, to see the largest ogre walk out, donned in armor, holding a sword proportionate to himself.

Oliver looks to Tanner, and says, "I'm gonna need to ask a favor of you. You take on the big guy, and I'll handle the rest."

Tanner looks surprised at first, then pulls out his sword and smirks. "Got it!"

They split up, and Oliver takes the crowd. He dodges one ogre after another, and it's easy enough. He then jumps to the trees to try and get the height advantage, using his Woopy, shouting, "Cherry Bomb!" A red explosive appears in Oliver's hand, as he throws it down into the crowd. This effectively manages to take out half, but they split up, making drawing the battle out for him.

Meanwhile, Tanner charges at the armored ogre with his own sword. Not only is this ogre bigger, but a little more agile as well. It dodges back far enough for Tanner's attack to graze it, letting the armor deflect it. The ogre then takes its own swing, but not before Tanner activates his Woopy. With the way he can now use runner, he moves fast enough to move out of the way with ease. The ogre can hardly see Tanner's movement, before feeling a blow to his side.

He looks over, to see that his armor did protect him, but that area got damaged. The ogre then gets really angry, and starts trying to attack Tanner more ferociously. He swings and swings, but Tanner avoids every hit. However, this starts to tire Tanner out, but he knows that the best way to end this is attacking where he did before. The ogre makes a wide slash, to try and make sure he gets Tanner, but with his speed, he jumps, and slides over the blade, rushing to the ogre's side to land the finishing hit, ending the battle.

Oliver finished his battle, and Tanner's exhausted from his, so they take a break before heading back. While this is happening, in another location, Silver is doing his own mission, capturing a monster for Metro. He stands in front of a capture drake, a powerful beast, wielding new equipment, and his full Woopy.


	9. A Sour Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another ally joins, and even more monsters are out and about. Who is this new person, and what can their powers do?

Tanner and Oliver head back to the base, dealing with the strange sight they encountered. When they get back, they report to Lloyd what happened.

"I see. This isn't good, and I have an idea of who's behind this. Metro does have many Woopy users, but most of their ranks are in fact filled with monsters."

Tanner's shocked by this, but his faith is reassured by what he hears. If this is true, then that means Metro has to be the bad guys, the ones not to trust.

"If they sent a gang of orcs out to this area, then that could mean trouble. You of all people need to be ready Tanner. The recent combat experience you've gained I can tell has helped you grow. Tomorrow you go out on another mission to clear more dangerous monsters, though I still need to decide on who to send with you. Now get some rest.", Lloyd says, sending Tanner off to bed.

The next morning, Tanner gets woken up by a scream in the main room. He and everyone else rush over to see what's wrong. He then sees someone he hasn't met before, and Eric with a scared expression.

"Wait... Biku!", Oliver says in a bothered tone. "Did you really need to scare Eric like that?"

The woman walks over in a friendly fashion, and says, "It was just a joke, why? Are you guys on high alert or something?"

"Yes, actually!", Eric retorts.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"You came at the perfect time though Biku.", Lloyd says, walking up. "We have two new recruits since last time, and Tanner here should learn some teamwork skills."

Tanner looks over, asking, "What do you mean, Master Lloyd? I've worked with everyone else so far."

"You have fought with them around, but never have you directly helped out each other during a battle. Biku will be a good help in that respect. Now go!"

"Yes Master Lloyd!", the two respond, before setting out. While the two are on their journey, they have some small talk.

"So, you use a sword? Not many of the others use their weapons.", Biku says to Tanner, just noticing.

"Yeah. I didn't know the others used any. I see that you have... A pouch with you?"

Biku looks to her bag, and back to Tanner, saying, "Oh, yeah. My Woopy can't work without it, I guess you can call it my weapon."

After they talk about various things on their trip, they eventually hear something. They notice flapping, as they look up to see reptilian beasts flying overhead, each as big as the both of them combined. Biku runs over to Tanner, as the both of them get ready to fight.

Biku tells Tanner, "Watch out, these are wyverns. I'm sure you heard of them. You need to fight them, and I'll support you."

When Tanner hears that, he thinks to himself, "A wyvern? I've never heard of one of those... But I somehow know what they are."

The wyverns land, and make monstrous hissing noises, and roars. Biku looks at Tanner, expecting him to be afraid of a gang of creatures such as these, being his first encounter with them, but is surprised to see a calm look on his face. He doesn't know why, but he feels that he could easily take them on his own. Tanner stands in front, with Biku behind him, as she pulls out a lemon from her bag. Tanner rushes towards a wyvern, as it jumps back to dodge, but Tanner uses Runner to take another slash before it can dodge. It hits, but the wyvern is only injured, and the others are riled up by this.

Biku yells out, "Sting!", as she crushes a lemon, and splashes the juice at some of the wyverns. "Don't worry, I'm careful not to hit you. This is basically acid when I use my Woopy, but wyverns seem to be resistant to it."

The wyverns fly into the air, and start to circle the two. They swoop down to attack, and Biku can't take the chance of hitting Tanner. Tanner decides to use Runner to speed up, and try counter attacking before they can fly back up. When one of them comes down, he steps back, and behind it, before the creature could notice, and attacks. With one of them down, the others stay in the air. With neither of the two having enough range to reach them, Tanner throws his sword, to fast for the wyvern to avoid. It get hit, and falls to the ground, as the last one in the air charges towards Tanner. He dodges, and throws the wyvern to the ground, and Biku finishes it with her Woopy.

Tanner turns over to look at the wyvern, but suddenly falls down, as the first wyvern that Tanner injured stings him with it's poisonous tail. Biku runs over and yells, "Puckered!" at the wyvern, with two lemons, as it is rendered immobile. She goes to Tanner, takes out another lemon and says, "Aid!". The poison gets destroyed, and the wound heals. Tanner gets back up, shocked an relieved. Biku's also glad that she was in time.

"These things are incredibly poisonous. I didn't think one would sneak up on you, so I thought we would be fine. It's fast acting, so good thing you're ok.", and the both of them look over to the stiffly standing wyvern.

Biku explains, "This is my synergy. My Woopy heals, and my full Woopy acts as an acid. Combing them both causes something to become stuck for a while."

Hearing this, Tanner walks over to get his sword back, and takes the opportunity to finish off the last of the wyverns. The two head back to base, tired from the journey and the rush of the battle. Meanwhile, Silver is talking with the boss. They both stand in front of a band of fearsome beasts, making plans.


	10. Gain and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening?! This isn't something anyone from the base expected, and it isn't good.

Biku and Tanner head back to the base, and find that there's no one new this time. Mac had just finished training with Eric, Lycel, and Oliver, and was exhausted. Lloyd welcomes them back from a successful mission.

"I'm glad to see you two are ok. You both seem fine."

"I let my guard down, but Biku did cover me, so thanks to her I'm fine.", Tanner says with a delighted tone.

"We have a few more jobs, so I'd like for you tw-", Lloyd tried to say, but it interrupted with an immense noise coming from the base of the mountain.

Everyone in the base dashes outside to see what's happening, and are mortified by what they see. The forest that surrounds the floor of the mountain is quickly being destroyed, as a large force of monsters outfitted for battle approach. They all collect themselves after the sight, and Lloyd tells them what to do.

"This is what I've been afraid of. Every last one of us must prepare ourselves for what lies down there. We can't take them out without everyone, so we need to head down there, now!"

All 7 of them run down the mountains path, into the forest, and they rush to meet this army. Ogres, orcs, as well as even a drake. Not only this, but Arvin, Abby and the hooded one are all there, with Silver leading the charge. The two groups stare each other down. Tanner and the other's are eager to fight, and those from Metro grin menacingly back. In the blink of an eye, the groups diverge! Lloyd runs off with Arvin, Biku leads away the orcs, the drake chases down Mac, Abby and Lycel separate from their groups, Oliver takes the ogres off somewhere, the hooded figure hunts down Tanner, and Eric stands off against Silver.

Once each group gets to where they want to be, they start to engage each other. The first fight to break out is an odd pairing of powers, being Lloyd and Arvin.

"So, you're my opponent then? Arvin, is it? I hear you have a really inconvenient power. One that I know could never beat me.", Lloyd says, with an confident smile.

"If you really think so, then I'll show you what I can do.", Arvin says, while also thinking to himself, "The overzealous fool doesn't know what's coming. I already asked Abby to give me a prompt before the battle even began!"

Arvin starts to move his hands through the air, and Lloyd sees this as a sign of danger. He quickly does the same. By the time they're both done, Arvin has drawn a halberd, but notices nothing apparent from Lloyd. Arvin takes the opportunity to use his Woopy to truly start the battle.

"Discord!", Arvin shouts, as Lloyd puts his hand up to block, as a cloud bursts, obstructing both of their vision.

When the cloud disperses, Arvin sees Lloyd jumped back, and pursues him. One after another, he slashes at him with the halberd, and Lloyd does nothing to retaliate. He seems to be becoming more and more tired as he dodges, and Arvin draws closer and closer. Eventually, Lloyd trips. Arvin doesn't hesitate, and goes for the kill. He takes a quick, and powerful slash, as Lloyd looks to see a red streak across him, and falls down. Arvin calms down for a second, and dismisses his weapon. He looks down at Lloyd, and thinks, "Just like I thought."

Lloyd then tilts his head forward, unphased, and says, "Surprise." He gets up, and the red streak across him is gone.

Arvin seethes with rage at this, and goes to attack, but hits nothing, and notices some distortion.

Lloyd simply replies to this with, "Where are you aiming?", as the surrounding area seems to suddenly change, and Lloyd is standing much further back. "It's an optical illusion, pretty neat, huh? I made it with Graphic while you were busy doodling."

While mad, Arvin realizes Lloyd could easily avoid a normal attack from this range, so he takes the chance. "Discord!", he yells, but sees a grin across Lloyds face.

"I was hoping you would do that. Banker!"

Suddenly, Arvin's power blows up in his face, literally, as the air explodes in a burst of pressure. He lays on the ground, barely conscious, as Lloyd walks over.

"You know, they say every battle is won before it is fought. Not only did I draw that illusion, but I drew a fake result for your Woopy the first time. I also used Banker to take the chaos ailment from your power, and let the interest grow for the next time you used it. You lost, like I said you would." Lloyd says, looking down at Arvin, as they lose consciousness.

The next battle is Biku and the orcs. The orcs are all geared up, making them more dangerous than normal. They not only have weapons and armor, but their weapons have variety, as well as some wielding shields even. A small group of orcs with spears take position behind ones with shields, as well as another orc that is seemingly normal behind them.

"I can't believe Metro, they actually spent the time to train these things? Their boss needs to get a better hobby.", Biku remarks, taking out lemons from her pouch. She then uses Sting to try and break their defenses.

When the acid hits, it barely has an effect, as their block most of it with their shields, and their armor keeps what's left off of them. It does do minor damage to their shields, but Biku doesn't have enough lemons to keep this up. She then sees an opportunity. Realizing that this is likely all they had learned, she targets the ground, to melt it. As the grass and dirt breaks down, and mixes with the liquid, it becomes somewhat muddied. The orcs lose their footing, and start to interfere with their own formation. Biku then uses Sting again, while they're unable to block, finishing off the orcs.

One stands in the back, the one that seemed to be the main part of the formation. It charges towards Biku, with northing but a sword. She dodges and uses Sting yet again, but notices that a slime crawls out of the armor of the orc to block it.

"What! I didn't expect them to do something like this. It must be dissolving the acid faster than it would be dissolved, to neutralize my attacks.", Biku thinks, at this troubling problem. She then has an idea.

As the orc charges at her again, she pulls out two lemons in each hand. She uses Puckered to stop not only the orc, but the slime as well. With them both being stiffened and unable to move, they cant do anything to stop her attack, and she splashes them both, finishing them.

Meanwhile, Mac is fighting one of the most dangerous creatures, the drake. A four legged and scaly creature, able to breathe fire. The next closest thing to a dragon. Mac is unaware of it's abilities, and is rightfully cautious of this creature he hasn't heard of, or encountered. The drake makes the first move, as it's mouth starts creating embers, and Mac notices this. He quickly dodges behind a nearby tree, as it gets seared.

"So, you think you're that great, because you can breathe fire? I know a guy who can make fire, probably even better than you could!", Mac says to provoke the beast.

It charges at him, and Mac sees this as his opportunity. With all his training, he has focused on dodging and counter attacking above all else, because he knew that a single attack could be fatal to him. Once it comes for him, he dodges around it, and attempts to grapple it and toss it. He knew the creature had far more mass than him, but if it succeeded, it would be the most effective attack he could do.

When Mac tries, the drake snaps back with its whole body, launching Mac into a nearby tree. On impact, he feels the hit throughout his body. He slides down to the ground, injured, and the drake slowly turns around to his direction. As it marches over, Mac's in to much pain to get up, but has to do something. As the drake gets closer and closer, Mac starts to feel panic. He desperately puts out his hand, closes his eyes, and screams, "Stay away!"

When he doesn't notice anything happen, he looks towards the drake, and notices the drake looking around behind him, and then back at Mac, even angrier. The drake charges, and Mac puts his hand out again, as he notices small balls of energy form, and attack the drake. The beast is distracted by these, but they don't do enough damage to cause harm to such a large creature. Mac uses this moment to get up, and starts climbing the tree, and the drake is confused by these attacks.

Once he gets high enough up, he calls out the name of his new found power, his new found Woopy. "Gungeon!". More and more of the blasts of energy appear, but they don't seem to even be hurting this beast. Mac can't fully control this power yet, so he realizes that he still has to take this on himself. While the beast is distracted by the swarm of attacks, Mac jumps down with an elbow drop to try and stun the beast, but he knows that wouldn't finish it off. He attempts to grab it yet again, but this time he doesn't plan to let go, squeezing the drake. It swings all its weight and might around, and Mac continues to hang on with what strength he has left. Eventually the drake slows down, continually getting slower and slower. Its fighting turns to struggling, and to sluggish efforts. Finally, it falls unconscious, as Mac lets go, taking joy in the end of his battle.

Abby and Lycel are up next, and they get right into their fight. Abby shoots her bagels rapidly at Lycel, and Lycel ducks behind scenery to avoid any damage. Abby runs over to destroy a tree Lycel hides behind, with her Full Woopy, but finds that she's just punching wood.

"Just like I thought.", Lycel says. "Our powers are incompatible. Comfy can turn things I touch into plushies, and yours makes things brittle. If they meet each other, I guess they cancel out."

Abby circles around to try and hit Lycel with her bagels, but Lycel runs over to find cover somewhere else. While hiding, she picks up a pointy enough stick that she thinks will help her. As she runs between cover, she finds a tree that she turns to plush, and stabs with the stick. She pulls the stick out, turns the tree back, and waits for Abby.

"Are you done hiding from me? It would be a lot easier if you stood still!", Abby says, launching an assault on Lycel.

Lycel braces herself, and at the moment of impact of each bagel, she turns them into plush. She still takes a considerable amount of damage from these attacks, as their velocity is just to high. Instead of sitting there, Lycel finds her moment to step away, and let the attacks hit the tree she had stabbed before, making an even bigger gash. She runs behind the tree, and before Abby can follow her, there's a sound of wood breaking.

Abby jumps back, and sees that the tree isn't falling but is instead being picked up by Lycel! The tree ascends as fast as it were to fall, as Lycel uses Ralia to pick it up, quickly putting it's gravity back to normal to slam it down.

"Are you insane! You would do something this crazy?!", Abby screams, dodging the attack.

Lycel brings the tree back up, and slams it down repeatedly, breaking everything around the two's fight. During this exchange, she notices that she has Abby right where she wants her. She activates her Woopy and Full Woopy, yelling, "Plush Planet!"

The surrounding debris starts to move and become soft. Abby realizes that it's all coming towards her, and it starts to encase her in a giant soft ball. Abby can't move, or do anything about this, but Lycel uses this opportunity to slam down the tree one final time. It hits the ball of plushy debris, with Abby inside. While the attack was strong, it didn't do nearly as much damage as it would have, with all the cushioning. Lycel starts to head back, to meet with the others.

Oliver is in a battle with just three ogres, all equipped just like the one they encountered with Tanner on their mission. Normally dealing with ogres wouldn't be so much of a problem for Oliver, but their armor helps protect from to much of the blast of their attack, making the fight a little harder. All the ogres go to swing at Oliver, but they're so slow that it was possible to dodge three at once.

Oliver thinks to himself about how to end this quickly enough, but has an idea. "I haven't gotten to use my Full Woopy very often, so this may just be fun! Pair!" Suddenly a double of Oliver appears, but they're holding hands with the real one. "This guy is a carbon copy of me, but he can't go to far from me before he disappears. Luckily that's just what my synergy needs.", he says, tossing over his double, yelling, "Jackpot!"

The double explodes into light, blinding all the ogres. Oliver takes advantage of their disorientation, to plant Cherry Bombs inside of each of their sets of armor. Once they go off, the ogres fall, and Oliver was easily victorious.

One of the last battles to take place, between Tanner and the hooded figure, starts as well.

"You. You were the one who attacked my village, me, and Eric. What's your name!", Tanner demands in a rage.

"Right now? I don't have one, but that will change soon. If you want something to call me, call me 'The One'", they say, before charging towards Tanner.

Tanner activates Runner, dodging the first attack One throws out, and tries to retaliate, but they somehow dodge in time. Tanner doesn't get how, but it seemed unnatural. They then make a real attack, swiping the air, as Tanner notices a visible slash coming towards him. He dodges, and the attack hits a nearby tree, making a clean cut all the way through, as it falls.

"Smart to dodge. I shouldn't expect any less from you. You must be wondering what that was."

Tanner then gets a feeling that he knows this. He knows he hasn't seen it before, or heard of it, but he knows it. "That power... it's called Vegas. You can cut anything, including the air itself! That was how you dodged, you cut the air and the vacuum force sucked you away!"

"I'm surprised you remember that much. Maybe it's all coming back to you? It won't matter anyways!", they say, launching another attack.

Tanner dodges, and decides to start taking a more active approach. He jumps into the trees, and starts hopping around them all as fast as he can, so the One has no time to react. He then leaps out to attack with his sword. As soon as he goes to slash, they grab the blade, and throw Tanner to the ground. They then launch another attack, as Tanner tries to roll away, getting grazed on his side, as he screams in pain from the hit.

While this is going on, Eric is also having his fight with Silver. Silver stares at him, confidently, with a new sword in hand, and daggers holstered on his side. Eric notices something is different about him, so he wants to take as much caution as possible. Silver opens his holster and lets his daggers fly out. Eric doesn't hesitate this time, and brings out Doodle immediately, to attack with Doodle Phoenix. He goes to launch his attack, but Silver steps in front of the blade instead, and slices Doodle in half, as the flames unnaturally disperse around him.

"W-what! How did you do that, his flames are hot enough to melt steel in seconds!", Eric mutters in confusion.

"Steel maybe, but I've gotten some new toys. My daggers are chromium steel, but this blade is entirely made of chromium. It loses it's magnetism at a lower temperature than steel, but has a much higher melting point, and I can remove the heat easily.", Silver says, as the air around his blade suddenly catches fire. "This, this is my Full Woopy! Doctor! I can minorly change reality around me, like how I just displaced the heat in the air and my sword!"

Eric is taken back, and knows that he won't be able to summon Doodle for a while now, so he has to find a way to beat Silver now. Silver starts to laugh, ready to show of something else.

"This sword doesn't just stop there, because with this power, I can release the locks on the inside to separate the segments! Chromium is also magnetic, so you'll have to dodge this, and my daggers!"

Eric is backed into a corner, dodging back and forth, fighting what seems to be a one man army. Silver watches in enjoyment, as Eric can't deal with the attacks coming at him, trying to knock the blades away and keep himself from getting hit. As it goes on, he keeps getting scratched up, leading to pain, making him more tired, as he gets hit more and more. The fight goes on, but not before long, Eric loses enough blood in the battle to pass out. Silver then calls back all his weapons, and looks down at Eric with an evil grin.

"Everyone! We got what we need! Let's go!", Silver yells, loud enough for everyone to hear. The One leaves Tanner where he is, and walks off. Lloyd, Biku, Mac, Lycel, and Oliver all see that Eric's been taken away. They all then go to find Tanner.

Once they find him, Lloyd tells him the news.

"Eric... Has been defeated. They took him, back to Metro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Silver's power has taken the most research, because magnetics is very interesting. Another fun fact is that chromium steel is actually just stainless steel.


	11. A Long Way from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to do something to get Eric back, but just what can they do?

As the group is quiet from the current circumstances, the silence is broken.

"So, what are we doing about this! We need to get Eric back!", Tanner yells, with a sorrowful and angry expression.

They all look down, biting their tongues, but Lloyd walks up and puts his hand on Tanner's shoulder. "We will get him back. I assure you. I think I came up with a plan."

They all huddle up, and discuss a plan. "Who can do this?", "How do we cover for that?", and "What's the strategy here?" are all said, as they devise a proper layout for getting Eric back. Once they finish, they all look to each other and nod. Tanner, Biku, and Oliver all get together to assemble their gear. Tanner grabs his sword, Biku grabs her lemons, and Oliver grabs a bo-staff.

"I'm glad you're all ready. You can't take this lightly, and this time we're able to prepare. The rest of us need to relocate, with our base being compromised. We'll send a messenger bird with our location to you all once we've moved. You all are the best suited for this, good luck.", Lloyd says, sending them off.

The three of them start off on their journey, prepared to take a week to get to the Metro base. After four days of tiring travel, they notice that the amounts of monster activity are much higher the closer they get. They all think, and realize it must be because of Metro's use of monsters in their numbers. This raises another question for them, "Why didn't they send all of the monsters when they were trying to capture Eric?"

Tanner thinks about this, looking around, and feels a headache come on. "Agh, all this travel and thinking must be hurting my head. I need to focus on the task at hand."

As they continue on their journey, the group tries to take a more quiet approach. With all the monsters around, it would be safer to not aggravate them on their way. As they go, the scenery gradually becomes more grim, and bleak, with the amount of monsters hurting the nearby eco system. They actually also notice a lack of monsters in the immediate area. Biku points out to them all, "I think there's something bigger here, something that scares the other monsters..."

They all then hear a deep growl. Oliver shouts, "Get down!", as flames streak across the area, and the three duck for cover. When they look back up, they notice a giant, scaly, and injured beast. "Guys, this isn't one we can just run from! It's a dragon, so get ready!"

The dragon breathes once more, as more flames brush by the group. They all dodge, and Tanner charges in rage. He activates his woopy, yelling, "You aren't going to slow us down! I won't let you stop me from getting Eric back!" He goes to strike, as the dragon swings back with its tough scales, blocking it. Tanner swings again and again, as the dragon keeps hitting the attacks away, and breathes fire once more, making Tanner fall back to avoid it.

Oliver uses Cherry Bomb to stun the dragon, and runs up next to Tanner, saying, "Tanner, are you mad! That's a dragon! We can't lose you!"

"Mad? I'm furious! I won't let it stop us!", Tanner retorts, rushing back in.

This time, he jumps into the air, and throws his sword. The dragon hits it away, and goes for a second attack aimed directly at Tanner. Before that happens, Oliver uses a Cherry Bomb to catch it off guard, and Tanner takes the window of opportunity to punch the dragon at full speed, which seemed to do more damage than his sword. The dragon immediately retaliates, knocking Tanner back with it's wings, sending him crashing into a tree.

Biku runs over to use Aid, and says, "Tanner, be more careful! Oliver told you, we can't lose you! I can't use up all my lemons here, and I don't think I could do any damage to something like a dragon with my attacks, so all I can do is make sure you two stay alive. You need to work together, you can just blindly fight."

Tanner looks up to Biku with an expression showing how sorry he is. He then stands back up, and smiles. "Thanks Biku.", he says, before running back in, next to Oliver.

"So, have you come back to your senses?", Oliver asks.

"Yeah, and I have a plan! Once I can get past it's attacks, I can pummel it to find a soft spot, while you fight on it's front. Once I do, you stun it, and I can go grab my sword. I'll attack it there, and then you send a Cherry Bomb to the same spot. Can you manage?"

Oliver looks to Tanner with a smirk, and pulls out his bo-staff. "Yeah."

Tanner jumps over the dragon, as it turns it's head, but Oliver hits it across the face with his staff before he can see. He then uses Pair to summon his double, and unleashes an onslaught on the dragon, performing acrobatic feats while fighting. Him and his double flipped, spun, and attacked all at once. Tanner went to attack the dragon in various places, and found the stomach to be the softest part. With the assault on the beast, it started to feel cornered, and randomly spewed fire over the area. Tanner dashed out to grab his sword, as the dragon saw this. The dragon begins to turn yet again, but Oliver throws his double right at the dragon and activates Jackpot, blinding it for the moment! Tanner grabs his sword, and slides back, to stab the dragon. He runs back out yet again, leaving Oliver to attack with a Cherry Bomb. As it detonates, the dragon stops, and falls over.

"Well, it looks like that plan worked...", Oliver says, with a sigh of relief.

"It all depended on you. Thanks, both of you."

Biku walks up, and tells Tanner, "We're a team. Lloyd wanted the three of us to go because we were right for the job, none of us can do this alone."

As the group takes pride in their victory, they rest before continuing their travels.


	12. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner and the gang meet a new person. What could they want with them?

After the group gets up from their break along their journey, they trek the dangerous territory. Even more of the land is dead and decayed, with life scarce and withered. Oliver picks up on something that seems strange.

"Guys. I think something was here recently. It's probably watching us."

The three then ready themselves, and slowly come together, back to back. Tanner readies his sword, Oliver his bo-staff, and Biku her lemons. It's quiet, as the three wait. Suddenly the snap of a branch breaks the silence, and a goblin jumps out at Tanner, prepared to strike with a knife. Tanner strikes first, and it falls. However, a swarm of goblins then rush out from all over. They're armed with knives, sword, and bows.

"Tanner! Take out the archers, I'll handle all these guys!", Oliver yells.

Tanner activates his woopy, and dashes around. He avoids all the attacks, and jumps up to dead trees in the area to move more freely. Oliver uses his cherry bombs to deal with the others up front, and starts cutting their numbers down in no time. Once Tanner makes his way to the back, he rushes towards the ones with bows and arrows. As they shoot at him, his speed can easily keep up, hitting them away. He takes care of one after the other, until no archers are left, and any goblins that remained run off, scared of the explosions.

"Alright. That's the end of that I guess. So, let's move o-", Tanner doesn't finish, getting cut off.

A woman walks up from the path the group came from. "Hey you! What do you three think you're doing, going around doing as you please?"

The three look at each other, and Biku whispers, "I think they're with Metro.", and looks over to them. "What's your name!"

"Liz. Remember it before you pay!", she says before charging straight at them.

Tanner prepares to block whatever attack comes with his sword, but sees a small flurry form in Liz's hand. "Winter Storm!", she shouts, as a blast of cold and ice is launched at Tanner. He blocks most of it, managing to just get frosted a little. Oliver then readies a cherry bomb to throw, but Liz points and yells "Celestial!", as a light shines in his eyes, throwing off his aim. The explosion still causes a tree to fall over, with Tanner dodging it, as Liz tries to blast him again. He gets around this one as well, but when he lands, his feet get buried in a pile of snow, making it harder to dodge. She blasts him with ice again, and he cries out.

"I'll make you Metro guys pay for destroying my village!"

Biku then runs over, screaming, "Wait! We aren't with metro!"

Liz looks confused, and says, "Can you explain?"

They sit down and explain that their group is against Metro, and Liz understands. She apologizes, and says that her village was destroyed, and that someone else with powers did it. She eventually learned that it was Metro after tracking them.

"The powers you have are called woopys. It's incredibly rare, and a real gift.", Biku explains.

"Well, I know many people can't do what I can. I've been able to do this for a long time. The names for my powers just came to me."

Tanner gets up, and motions everyone else to get up. "Well, you're an enemy of Metro, right? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and I'm sure master Lloyd would be glad to take you in."

Oliver and Biku look shocked at how easily Tanner accepts them joining, and Liz looks dumbfounded. 

"You... trust me?"

"Even if I didn't you're already here. Metro did something horrible, and I'm angry just like you.", Tanner speaks, clenching his fist so hard it shakes.

The group walks off, and eventually see a pillar in the distance. They travel for just another day, avoiding all the other monsters in the area. They reach their destination, looking up to see Metro's headquarters, a giant spire in this desolate waste land. They all prepare themselves, for a perilous fight.


	13. Siege and Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the group finally save Eric? How would they ever get past everyone?

The group scouts around the sides and back of the spire, avoiding the front the best they can. They find no openings in it, and try forcing their ways in. First Biku tries to use Sting to melt a hole in the wall. The lemon juice has no affect though, and slides off the wall.

"This isn't good. I only have 6 lemons left now, and I can't waste them all. Tanner, give it your best shot!"

Tanner pulls out his sword, and attempts to slash through the wall. The material is incredibly tough, so he goes again and again, unleashing a barrage with Runner. Still, the wall only receives minor damage. Oliver then goes up and tells the other three to step back. He throws a few cherry bombs at the wall, and the explosion goes off. Once the dust settles, they see a hole big enough to fit in was made, and they rush through. Biku notices some of the rubble, and decides to put it in her bag on the way.

When they all get in, they see on the first floor that Abby's waiting for them. They all think of what the plan should be, as Liz gets ready to fight.

"Well, you seem like you're eager to go. I haven't seen you around before though, I'm guessing you must be a new recruit.", Abby says, mockingly.

"You all go ahead. If I deal with her, you can go on ahead before they have time to get ready!", Liz explains, charging towards Abby.

The group runs off ahead, as the two start to fight. Abby starts using Bagel Blast, and Liz is caught off guard, doing the best they can do to dodge. She gets grazed by bagel after bagel, not having the skill yet to dodge completely, nor the speed that Tanner posses. She then gets an idea. "Celestial!", she calls out, blinding Abby with light to throw off her aim.

"Why, you! I'm gonna make you regret that!", Abby yells, unleashing a great volley of bagels than before.

Liz keeps shining lights to make Abby's attacks miss, until she gets fed up. She uses her woopy's synergy, and screams out "Kat Cannon!". She throws out bagels while crushing them, firing like a shotgun. Liz gets caught off guard, and is hit so hard she gets blown back against the wall. Abby walks over an prepares another, but Liz uses Winter to try and blow away the bagel fragments. She avoids another hit, and makes a wall of snow and ice in the process. Abby goes to destroy it with Kit Crush, but Liz makes more snow to take the place of what breaks off. She keeps trying to break through, and eventually she does. She goes in, but doesn't see Liz.

"Hey, what are you looking for over there!", Liz calls out from behind.

Abby turns around, and starts running towards her, but her vision gets blinded by Liz, as she slips on ice. When she opens her eyes back up, she sees a giant ball of snow above her on the ceiling, as Liz drops it.

"That was easy enough... but I don't think I can keep going on with the others.", Liz says, sitting down to rest.

As the group runs up, they eventually get to an elevator, but are stopped by the One. Tanner gets enraged, and his eyes hold a visible bloodlust. Oliver steps up, and keeps Tanner back, and he looks caught off guard.

"My guess is that they're hardly able to keep up with us. You guys need to keep storming in to get to Eric, I'll at least hold them back until you get him."

They all run around, as the One tries to stop them, but Oliver grabs their attention by striking first. He makes his double, and unleashes an unending attack with his bo-staff. He flips, kicks, swings, and jabs repeatedly, knowing how deadly the One's woopy is. Oliver lets up for a split second, as the One uses that moment to attack with Vegas. They can't tell which is the real one, and end up attacking the double. Oliver detonates the double, to blind and blow away the One, then goes in on his own for an assault. They start to worry, knowing that they now have half the force, and no cover. The One then goes to grab the bo-staff.

"You think that I can't keep up with the speed of just one person? Don't make me laugh.", they say, pulling off a cleanly cut piece of the staff, as the rest also breaks apart and falls to the ground.

Oliver backs up, and summons another double. They then attempt to get out of the situation by bombarding the One with cherry bombs. They get knocked back, but still seem unphased, and get back up. They walk towards Oliver, with only a grin visible from under their hood. As they get closer, Oliver has a terrified expression, until, they crack a grin right back. They throw their clone at the One, as it detonates, and the One gets knocked back. Before they can get up, another cherry bomb hits them again, and Oliver comes down on top of them with another double, and unleash a heavier barrage this time. The One is overwhelmed, and starts coughing and groaning in between hits. Oliver then detonates his double for the last time, and throws a non stop attack at the One, with cherry bomb after cherry bomb. As the dust settles, the One is unconscious. Oliver feels tired from all of that, and once the fear hits them, they pass out as well.

Tanner and Biku get to their destination on the elevator, and run down a hallway to try and get to where Eric's being held. Eventually they run into Silver. The two know that he took down Eric single handedly, and that neither of them could do great against him, so they ready.

"So, you came for your buddy? Nice to see that maybe you'll put up a fight.", Silver says, looking at them with a smug smile.

Tanner loses his composure, and run in. He remembers to at least keep his sword sheathed, and goes to attack bare handed. Silver opens his arms wide open for Tanner's incoming attack. Tanner knows somethings off while he goes to hit him, and moves at the last second. One of Silver's daggers cuts his arm, but the damage isn't nearly as bad as if he didn't notice. He backs off, and Biku runs up to use Aid. Silver looks at them with the same smile, not even with his sword drawn, and both blades are now visible.

"I told the bird brain, but I just want you to know how little your chances are. Chromium steel is not only magnetic, but its harder than steel, and has an even higher melting point. These blades are razor sharp as well."

After the cut on his arm is healed, the two try and come up with a plan. Tanner holds one hand outside of Silver's view, and motions for Biku to go around, and to grab him. Biku then runs ahead of him, and as Silver tries to attack her with one of his knives, Tanner runs in and grabs it.

"You might have the power of magnetism, but I can get good leverage on a small knife at least, and I doubt you have to force to pick me up!", Tanner gladly explains.

Silver chuckles, as Tanner hears an unlocking sound. Silver's sword leaves its sheathe while split up into pieces, and the other knife also comes flying at him. Tanner jumps up and off the wall to avoid them, and sees an opportunity to use the attack to his advantage. He jumps on the pieces of the blades, and Silver hears Biku shout, "Pucker!", as his body tightens. Tanner comes down, ready to punch Silver cleanly, but Silver uses Doctor to slightly tilt him. As Tanner falls backwards, he instead kicks Silver at full speed, right in his chin, knocking him out. When he lands on the ground, on of Silver's knives cut him, and Biku uses a lemon to heal the wound, leaving 2 left.

As the two go down a corridor, they find a room with a set of stairs at the end, that Arvin is blocking. They walk up, ready to fight. Biku walks up, ready to fight.

"Go on ahead Tanner. He can't be much farther. If it's Arvin, I can take them!"

Tanner runs to the stairs, and dodges Arvin as he tries to stop him, slipping by with Runner. Arvin then looks to Biku, and prepares to use Discord on her. Biku runs up, and Arvin gets scared, stopping the attacks, and blocking instead.

"I know you don't want to use such a chaotic power at close range, because it might hit you, and I bet you don't have a prompt either."

Arvin sneers at Biku, and goes in to fight back. The two fight hand to hand, but Arvin is the more experienced of the two when it comes to this. Biku has to stay more on the defensive than Arvin, taking a little damage each time they block. Biku thinks of the best solution, to use her last two lemons to stop Arvin with Pucker, not risking to miss the attack with Sting. She goes for it, and Arvin freezes up, and Biku pummels him. Before the effect wears off, Biku also goes to choke out Arvin to incapacitate them, grabbing him, but the effects wear off to soon. Arvin activates Discord as a last ditch effort, causing a small storm in the room, sweeping them both up, and hitting them against the walls. As the winds die down, Arvin loses his breath, and passes out, with Biku laying tired.

Tanner runs up the stairs, reaching the end, and finding a room full of cells. He hears monstrous noises from different ones, running through, until he finds a silent cell. He opens it, and sees Eric inside. Eric looks over, with a look of surprise and utter happiness. He runs over, and hugs him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Tanner..."

Tanner's surprised at this reaction, but catches someone out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm glad I could see such a touching reunion. Oh, how rude of me, you must not know who I am. I'm the leader here, I am 'The Man'".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biku did in fact ask to choke Arvin if anyone was wondering, though I'm sure not.


	14. A Death Defying Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the strongest foe Tanner has seen. How can he and Eric deal with this?

Tanner and Eric jump back, seeing this person calling themselves "the Man" approach. The two can tell he is definitely not an ordinary person, and if he claims to be the leader of Metro, they should be ready.

"What's wrong? You just got your buddy back. Are you not ready to both fight me, your enemy, at once?", he explains to them, menacingly walking their way.

Tanner draws his sword and runs full speed. Once he's within distance, he swings, but the Man simply holds out his hand, and the blade bounces back. He jabs Tanner in the stomach, and before fully recovering from the blow, he kicks at the Man's leg. The attack has no effect, and hurts him instead. Tanner stumbles backwards, and drops to his knees.

"It's like kicking a boulder... What is this."

"That's my woopy. I can block any force touching me, that i can see! This of course means that you take a lot of recoil from your blows. You can call this power 'Bonk'."

Suddenly Eric blasts flames his direction. Enough to cover the area around him. Once they dissipate, the Man is no where to be seen, and Tanner turns around to see Eric getting kicked in the head, so hard that he slams against the wall. Tanner looks mortified at the power displayed in front of him, as the Man smiles.

"Surely you knew I had my full woopy! Blink allows me to warp to any space I've previously occupied. My powers outmatch anyone's!"

As Eric gets up from the hit, Tanner thinks of a plan. He runs up and swings his sword at the Man. He's prepared for the attack, but it doesn't land, and Tanner cracks a smile. Eric proceeds to attack with his flames again, but this time when they dissipate, Tanner grabs Eric and runs out of the room. The Man sees them run, and chases after them with Blink. As he appears in front of them, Tanner pushes Eric around, as he jumps over.

"You might be able to beat us in a fight and chase us around, but you could never catch us!"

They dash through and dance around all of the Man's attempts to catch them, until Eric slips up. He gets grabbed by the wrist, and can't escape. Due to the Man's woopy, he can't muster the strength to break free. Tanner turns around, and tries to think of a way around this. However, out of nowhere, a light shines in the Man's face, making it so he can't see, and Eric is able to escape his grip. The two look to see Liz using Celestial, as Oliver and Biku standby, looking like they just went through the wringer. They all then run together, out of the room, down to where they came in. They all run out, and the Man watches their escape, with an angry and dissatisfied look on his face.

After running all through the day, the group sits to rest and catch up.

"So, you're the one they came to rescue, Eric, and all of you work for the same place... right?", Liz asks, looking to understand.

They all nod, and explain to Liz about the others and what they do. Liz understands, and stands up.

"You're all a great group. I want to ask, could I join you all?"

The four then all look to each other, back Liz, and gladly welcome her in. After a nights rest, and a few more days of travel, they make it back to the old base, with a messenger bird delivers them the location of their new base. After just one more day, they make it back. Lycel and Mac are training, while Lloyd is still getting things set up. They all see the group walk in, with their new recruit. Lloyd formally accepts Liz, and everyone decides to hold a celebration for Eric's return, a successful mission, and Liz's recruitment.

Tanner decides to head out for some fresh air during the night, gazing up at the stars. Eric walks out, and goes up next to him. They looks at each other, both with caring smiles, but Eric has a look in his eyes, such as someone thinking of fond memories.

Tanner breaks the silence and asks, "Eric... There's something I need to talk about. Two things actually."

"What is it?", Eric asks.

"There's been things that I know... or maybe that I'm remembering. I shouldn't know them. It would be impossible for me to know them, but I do. Also, I need to ask... not just ask, I need to know. Why do you care so much about me, more than anyone else?"

Eric looks like he wants to say something, but holds himself back, and looks down in a lonely manner. "Look, Tan-"

He gets cut off, as Mac walks outside, and grabs the two.

"Hey, come on! You just got back, and we have a new person, we have a lot of catching up to do!"

They all go back inside, and Tanner and Eric forget their conversation for the moment. The rest of that night is spent on enjoying themselves.


	15. Onward

As everyone wakes up in the morning, someone is knocking at the door. Lloyd goes over to open it, and is greeted by a dark haired man.

"I take it you're the master here? I don't know much about you all, but i know enough."

"Who are you, and how did you find us!", Lloyd shouts, getting ready to fight.

"No! I haven't come to fight. My name is CJ, and I want to tell you all about the plans of the man."

Once Lloyd brings him inside, everyone sees CJ walk in, and they all gather around, wondering what's happening. They sit down, and they all look to CJ, to find out what he came for.

CJ begins to explain to them all, "I know you all oppose Metro, which is a good thing... I'm here to help you all, because I'm very certain of what I think the man's plans are. There's a prophecy, one that says 5 woopy users are the key to an unstoppable power. I studied this prophecy and the powers of woopies a lot, and I myself am a woopy user. I've found scriptures that state the names of those 5 people as well... Eric, Silver, Tanner, Lycel, and myself, CJ. I don't know who any of those people are besides myself, but maybe you all know them?"

They all then begin to introduce themselves and explain. Tanner though, feels strange, being told this. His head begins to hurt, and he hears the voice of the man, talking about an experiment, on him. He walks out of the room, and Lloyd notices, following him. As they both go outside, Lloyd tries to figure out what happened.

"Tanner, what's wrong? Was it being told about that prophecy that upset you?"

"No...", Tanner mutters, looking down, deep in his thoughts. "Master Lloyd... There's something wrong lately. I've been seeing things, and hearing things, and they hurt my head. Some of them seem like they can tell me things that I wouldn't know, somehow."

Lloyd turns to him, with a pained and surprised face, not knowing what to say. As he looks like he's about to speak, he stops himself, turns somber, and slowly walks back inside. Tanner's expression is full of despair, and he holds his head, as it begins to hurt more. Eric runs out, after noticing Tanner wasn't around, and goes to him.

"Are you alright?! Talk to me Tanner!"

"I'm fine... Eric.", Tanner says, getting up, still holding his head.

Eric guides Tanner back inside, and everyone gets together once again to talk. Lloyd and CJ stand in the center of the room, devising a plan.

"So from what we know, the man seems to want power for himself, and is very deep into the research of woopies. This is a red flag for us, considering that you all say he has the one names Silver working under him.", CJ states.

Lloyd begins explaining, "We have everyone else here with us, which is likely the reason he first attacked. He captured Eric, to weaken us, and come a step closer to his goals. We aren't left many options however. He is able to increase in numbers as we wait, so we can't let him attack us again. Only Mac and Tanner are unable to use their full woopies, so they will have to train as we travel. Liz is also unable to use her synergy, but all three of them are strong enough to handle themselves, and while we want to protect our 4 from the prophecy, we need all of our strength to strike at Metro. We leave tomorrow."

Everyone cheers, and heads off to prepare. Biku, Tanner and Eric get together, to use try and make a sword out of the rubble from Metro tower, Lloyd begins to work on what seems to be cutting up hundreds of papers, Mac helps Biku by scavenging for lemons, while she is helping Tanner, Lycel goes to another room to work on something, and lastly Oliver hardens his bo-staff with resin, and polishes it over night. As the sun rises, all of them start the final prep to go.


	16. Unearthed Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the group found an interesting place, but just what is inside?

The group all gets up and heads out. Tanner has a new sword prepared, and Lloyd is able to identify it as being primarily made of titanium. Biku has dozens of lemons prepared, ready to support everyone in the battle this time. Oliver's bo-staff is rock hard at this point, from all of the maintenance done to it. Everyone else has gotten a full nights rest, but Lycel. She walks out, with a motorcycle, to nearly everyone's surprise.

"I see you're serious.", Lloyd states. "It's been a long time since you've reassembled the Lycycle. Nothing suits you better in combat than that."

"It took all night, but I finally got it up and running again!", Lycel proudly says, revving it up, as everyone else looks in awe.

They all head down the road, knowing the journey will take days. Things go smoothly in the first day, as they train along the way. Mac keeps up his physical training with Eric's attacks, and also continuously training to push the limits of his Woopy. Liz trains both her Woopy and full Woopy, trying to figure out how to find her synergy. Tanner keeps on training, but not well able to get anywhere. Eventually however, on the second day, something happens.

As everyone walks down the road, part of it where Biku stands starts to give way. She jumps off immediately, as it crumbles, revealing to all of them an underground dungeon. Lloyd looks in through the hole, and back to the others.

“Well, this is perfect. Mac, Liz, you should explore this dungeon!”

“What!?”, the two yell out loud.

Lloyd grins, replying, “Don’t worry. You’ll also go with our new friend here, CJ. I trust him enough. He can keep you safe, and it will make for a good bonding activity.”

The three look to each other, then to the hole. They all nod, and jump in. Liz gives them all light with Celestial, showing the ancient structure around them. A hallway leads into one direction, and the three agree to head off that way, as everyone up top sees them off. As the group makes their way down the hall, they come to a room, where Liz lights up most of it, to reveal some traps.

CJ steps up, telling the others, “Don’t worry, I can handle this.”, before yelling, “Jumper Dream!”. As he says this, a nut appears, traveling at a high velocity. It’s aimed at trip wires they noticed, snapping the wires, setting off various dart traps. He walks ahead, and motions the others to follow.

“So CJ”, Mac asks, “What are your powers exactly?”

“Well, that one was Jumper Dream. It lets me fire a nut, and it packs a big punch I would say. My other one is Slim Jim, letting me conjure-”, he tries to say, before swiftly turning his attention forward.

They all jump back, hearing the shifting of stone, as a red eye begins to glow in the darkness. Liz lights it up, revealing a stone golem awakening. The three look at each other, and get ready to attack.

“Alright you two! This thing won’t be phased by normal attacks, and I’m not sure Mac can deal a lot of damage. You and Liz have to distract it for me!”, CJ orders, as they all start to move.

Liz uses Winter to blast it with blizzarding winds, but it pushes onward towards them. Mac then acts and uses Gungeon to try and push it back. While the attacks together can slow it down, it still moves forward. First it attempts to go after Mac, swinging its fist. Mac jumps and rolls over the golem’s giant arm, attempting to then kick it. It doesn’t flinch, as it raises its other arm, but Liz shines a light in its eye while.

As the golem turns its attention, CJ yells, “Slim Jim!”, as Slim Jims raise from the ground around it, keeping it in place. The golem looks up, as CJ is on the ceiling, and begins to create a Slim Jim, hitting it in the face. At first it doesn’t move, but it continues extending, gradually pushing the golem down. CJ is pushed against the ceiling, as it begins cracking while he keeps pushing.

Liz and Mac then jump in, both kicking down on the head of the golem, giving CJ’s attack enough power to crush the head. The golem falls, and they all take a big sigh. They notice a door open, and go to it. Inside the room is a wall with a prophecy.

CJ looks to it, and reads the text. “When the five chosen ones are brought together, the gate to the perfect Woopy will be open. The one central to the ritual will be granted the Personal Best.”. His face comes down with a grim expression, as the other two are shocked as well.

The three come back out the way they entered, and tell the group about what they learned, and Eric yells out in a rage.

“This is what all of this is for!? So that maniac can get a new power? Too many have fallen for this, too much has been destroyed! We have to end this, now!”

The others are surprised by this outburst, but look down in understanding. Tanner walks up, and puts his hand on Eric’s shoulder, calming him down. CJ walks over, giving a smile to the two, as Mac, Lloyd, and eventually everyone join in.

“Alright team! That’s just more information for us to work with, we have to get a move on and put things to an end, like Eric said!”, Lloyd shouts, as everyone else agrees, and they move on.


End file.
